Forgive Me
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: He thought it was over, that they were through. But an offered flower states otherwise. light BeaverxEdward


**Forgive Me?**

-----

Pairing(s): Beaver(Beevee) x Edward

Summary: He thought it was over, that they were through. But an offered flower states otherwise.

-----

Watching the Bean Scouts happily play with their friends and brothers, Edward gave them all a fierce frown. It wasn't long ago he had felt the same enjoyment of playing with another. And it was even less long ago he had lost that light feeling of friendship.

Now, though, Edward found himself sitting on the steps of Pinto Cabin, alone. The dung beetle brothers, Chip and Skip, had wandered off long ago, probably getting filthy some where nearby. And with Lazlo and his two buddies off some where playing one of the monkey's games, Edward had no one to put all his negative energy on.

Edward released a frustrated sigh, plopping his head to balance in between his hand's palms, where his elbows propped up on his knees. Without anyone to keep the young platypus' attention, Camp Kidney was very boring. And when bored, Edward found himself brooding more then ever. Brooding about the past, what was once no more, and his mind today decided to circle around a certain dark haired beaver.

It felt like it was only yesterday, his memory of that day still fresh. Edward remembered his every fluttery emotion that bubbled in his chest with every minute that passed as the two hung out, as friends. Simple, honest to good, friends. Even when Edward was scowled for acting violent, like kicking sand into the beaver's eyes or not sharing when the other happily offered to give him things, he still enjoyed the attention given to him. He had finally felt complete, having someone to stand by him, to laugh and share happy moments together with him. Edward remembered how he felt on top of the world, like nothing could ever bring him down ever again, as long as the beaver stayed by him.

But, Edward never did seem to have the luck to remain happy.

No. Instead, the next day after the best day of his life, Edward found himself pushed aside, ditched to stand alone as that beaver, who had made him so happy, ran off to be with another, breaking, tearing, and stomping on whatever they once had without a care to his feelings. Edward hadn't known what to do then, except sulk and brood, pulling himself even further away from the scouts that surrounded him in their happy blissfulness that he found sickened by every now and then. He had even felt the urge to pumble the beaver, to physically make him feel the pain he felt deep inside his chest, an aching pain he had never felt in his entire short ten years of living.

Despite the terrible, internal pain inside him that even Nurse Leslie couldn't explain, Edward was able to move on, with Chip and Skip needing him to guide the two idiots around, and Lazlo always trying to pump happiness forcefully into him with that endless, happy-go-lucky smile of his. Edward was sure he would probably forget that day one of these days, maybe after he was too old to return to camp unless it was to help out the adults in their work instead of as a Bean Scout. Or maybe when he was older, with a family of his own, sending his own child out to the same camp he had went to himself. Edward found it hard to imagine himself married, but raising a child came naturally into his mind, ever since the loons pulled that egg trick on him.

Just as another sigh was about to escape Edward's lips, blue eyes fluttering closed, a sudden purple blur snapped him back into focus, sitting straight up in his spot on the steps of Pinto Cabin to get a better look at the object thrust in his vision. Now a reasonable distance away, Edward could make out the small, simple flower, which held light, power purple petals around a golden yellow center, all delicately balancing on a thin green stem that didn't look strong enough to hold the thick petals and fat center. Arching a blue eye, the platypus let them follow the hand that held the flower in between thumb and forefinger, meeting the regular Bean Scout uniform and scarf of another camper. Raising his eyes higher, Edward found himself locking his blue eyes with a dark brown pair, thick, deep brown hair that lay in messy locks across his forehead, unkempt.

Instantly, once he recognized the other scout, Edward's wide eyes turned into a glare, frown deepening as he growled, deep and deadly, "What do YOU want, Beaver?"

Beaver shrugged at his question, pushing the flower he held closer to Edward's face, as if the little plant held the answer. But instead of remaining quiet, as Edward had thought with the sudden silent treatment, the beaver's mouth opened, curling into a pitiful smile that begged to be forgiven, and his rough, ruffled voice spewed out a short reply, "Forgive me, amour?"

Edward steeled himself, even though he felt the sudden urge to jump to his feet and wrap his arms around the other's neck, holding him close as he jumps up and down like a crazed maniac who had just won the greatest prize in the world. He refused to act so emotionally in front of anyone, not even his supposed once friend. Still, he was rather surprised. He had thought that he'd never talk to Beaver again, ever since he ran off with that other bird. Edward really believed that the beaver would want nothing more to do with them and their little day of fun. But the offered flower, small and delicate as it was, and that simple plea to get his respect and attention back, Edward couldn't help but not refuse. Even if the last word Beaver had said made no sense, Edward could only guess he meant 'friend.'

Pulling on an arrogant stance, cocking his head slightly to the side, Edward crossed his arms over his chest, puffing air above his face to get a few stray blonde locks to move out of his eyes, and gruffly stated, "Fine. But don't expect to be forgiven next time so easily. Got it?"

Beaver could only smile proudly at himself, dark brown eyes squinting shut in his outer joy of winning the platypus back. But seeing how Edward's stance didn't break under his joyful smile, the beaver gave a quick, and boldly spoken, "Yes."

It would take some time, but Beaver would make sure he kept to his word. At least this time it was he who was doing the chasing, instead of the other way around.

_**owari**_

_**END**_


End file.
